Attack on TitanShingeki no Kyojin- Friends on the Other Side
by TheBigBig
Summary: SYOC! Submit your characters to be part of The 103rd Trainee Squad. Follow them as they try to survive in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. Romance, friendship, heart ach and most of all death, will follow them. Can your OC survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is the gist of what this story is about -}}}}}**

This is a SYOC based on Attack on Titan or SNK (depending on what you prefer to call it). This means that you get to submit your own characters and I will write them into the Attack on Titan universe.

Your characters will be part of the 103rd Trainee Squad and the story will start at their graduation follow them through their first year (not matter what branch they go into) and then start to flow into the original story idea. Don't worry though, it's amazing how a few characters can change a story ;)

There isn't many rules, just these few:

-Submit as many as you like because CHARACTERS WILL DIE! so feel free to send in one main character and then just make a bunch of losers who are there to make the battlefield look nice and bloody.

-If your characters dies, don't start hunting me down or anything...just submit a new one. I will try my best not to kill off your main character but if you put that he see's fire and freezes to the point where he could get killed and there is a fire...welllllll you can guess the rest.

-NOT EVERYONE IS A BLOODY TITAN SHIFTER! I swear, if I get about sixteen titan shifters I will...I WILL TAKE YOU GOD DAMN COOKIE AWAY!

-Last one, you can request relationships with canon characters but the final word is up to me. I only say this because not everyone is going be in a relationship plus if i didn't, Levi would be married to like fifty people by the end of the story.

There is not structured form, just put what you feel I should know. However, you would be pretty dumb to not put their **name** , **age** , **looks** , **personality** and **what they want to do after they graduate**. You might also want to put their **skill sets** in too because I will be deciding what order the top ten is.

I really hope that people submit as I would love to write this story, I have some really good ideas!

-Thanks, Annie.

P.S. My name is really Annie in real life, I am not using the name of the character I know you all thought of.


	2. Characters so far-

**Characters:**

 **Female:**

 **Natasha Kurch** \- Stubborn, hot headed, cold, highly intelligent, strategist and leadership. **Survey Corps- Aged 16**

 **Solene Thayer** \- Opinionated, can't lie, loves to make people happy, can be mean on second then nice the next. **Survey** **Corps- Aged 15**

 **Juliana Vargas** \- Knows how to play people, sadistic, likes giving orders, only does things for people she trusts. **Survey Corps (Squad leader)- Aged 19**

 **Ceria Chaparro** \- Care free, loud, full of laughter, messy, bad mannered, emotional. **Survey Corps- Aged 17**

 **Neel River-** Calm, funny, smart, gentle, motherly, danger prone. **Survey Corps- Aged 21 **

Male:

 **Hikaru Kurch** \- strong minded, flirty, caring, skilled, optimistic, bouncy. **MP- Aged 16**

 **Marcellus Kurch** \- Caring, bouncy, laid back, optimistic, hot headed, funny. **MP- Aged 16**

 **Finn Goodfellow** \- Hot headed, vain, arrogant, confident, Loyal. **Survey Corps- Aged 15**

 **Kinder Shmit** \- Charming, lack of emotions, paranoid, lawfulness, gets bored quickly, likes death. **Survey Corps- Aged 16**

 **Kovu Lulla** \- Unstable, risk taker, flirty, emotional, social, caring. **Survey Corps- Aged 15**

 **Grayson Vargas** \- Obsessive, protective, laid back, loyal. **Survey Corps (Subordinate)- Aged 23**

**Marcus Pierce** \- sadist, cold, loyal, protective. **Survey Corps- Aged 19**

 **Trist Burndocks** \- Cold, ruthless, arogent, follows rules, childish, intelligent. **MP- Aged 16**

 **Thorsten Bähr-** polite, respectful, quick thinking, slightly narcissistic. **Survey Corps- Aged 18 **

**Aaron Coleman-** Dedicated, does what needs to be done, doesn't morn the dead, intelligent. **Survey Corps- Aged 20**

Unknown:

 **Mikaela Lucal** \- quiet, withdrawn, very intelligent, curious. **Survey Corps- Aged 16**

 **I would still like some more so feel free to send some more^^ I am surprised that I have more males than females but I ain't complaining. And just so you know, we do have triplets, the Kurch triplets.**


	3. Where will I go?

_**'I've been feeling down but nobody knows. Oh, where will I go, lord where will I go?'**_

 **Thorsten Bähr- 18- Survey Corps:**

I watched as more people filled the area in front of the stage, their faces happy and content as if the decision they made in the next few minutes didn't matter at all. I couldn't complain, I was just the same when I was a trainee. It's only been since I became part of the Survey Corps that I realized how important that one choice was. How many people we got joining us tonight would decide how well we did in the next year.

I glanced over to Erwin who look far too calm about the situation we was in but I guess if you have done it as many times as he has, you just learn to deal with it. He was leant forward in the small wooden chair with his hands cupped up in front of him. This was just another day for him, he had seen it all from the masses to that one brave person. No matter how many joined us tonight, it wouldn't effect him.

"Oi, handsome" I heard a small voice say from behind me from inside the wall?

I turned around quickly, ready to defend myself if needs be. However, all I found was two grey eyes looking back at me from a hole in the wall. They looked at me with kindness making me feel like they was not a threat. Judging by the height that the eye's were at, the person they belonged to must be about six foot and they was definitely a women.

"How did you get in the wall?" I whisper with anger and maybe a little bit of shock. The eyes looked at me with humour before turning away, leaving the hole to be filled with thick blonde hair.

"It's not bloody rocket science darling" The women said as she turned to show her eyes again. She had very nice eyes, almost like marble. I had seen grey eyes before but not ones with specks of blue in them. They looked so dense, like a night sky full of glistening stars.

"Well what do you want?" I smirked as my voice became a whisper, I couldn't let anyone hear me because like anyone would believe I was talking to someone inside of a wall. Her eyes now went to one of panic as she looked at me.

"Look, I don't have much time, check the mic again...my brothers have tampered with it because they want to embarrass Erwin" she said in a panic but still not over a whisper. "They think they can embarrass him just because they want to join up with the MP's" I could catch a little blush in the flicker of the candle light as she looked down at the ground.

This has to be the strangest thing I have ever done, at least I can tick off talking to girl in a wall from my bucket list. I looked back at her, them grey eyes were glassed over as she looked past me.

"Who hides in walls anyway?" I said with a chuckle making her eyes shoot back up to me and sparkle with humor.

"You will be surprised what is hiding in walls around here hun" She giggled before she ran away from the hole and into the darkness.

"But I didn't even get your name" I shouted after her but all I got in response was a few giggles from behind me. My eyes flickered over to the group of people that had come together around Erwin. I turned around, blocking the hole in the wall from view.

Erwin was now stood up with one of his eyebrows raised in confusion and humour, Levi just looked annoyed by the situation.

"You know, you don't place much hope in me when you are talking to walls" Erwin chuckled as he started to straighten his uniform out as the rest of the Squad laughed along.

Jokes on them, I was going to be classed as a hero when I sorted that mic. Better than explaining about the girl in the wall.

 ** _'I just wanna kill, I just wanna kill'_**

 **Trist Burndocks- 16:**

"Hurry up you three, you are going to be late" Finn shouted, his floppy dark blonde hair swaying with every word he said.

I watched as the Kurch triplets came towards the bustling crowd. Marsellus and Hikaru chased each other around their sister with water bottles, squirting each other. Natasha on the other hand look content as she slowly walked up to us, trying her best to avoid the water her brothers were unleashing on each other.

"Wow Tash, your nail has already grown back?" Ceria shouted at Natasha when she got closer, showering everyone with the bread she was eating. Natasha's gray eyes glanced down at her long thumb nail. Other than the unsettling fact that it was as sharp as a knife, only three weeks ago she pulled the whole nail out when she was training. It was like a bloodbath but I am guessing they had no trouble cleaning up as it was gone pretty quickly. However, it was now fully grown, strong and just as sharp as before. She could be pretty brutal with her 'claws'. I guess that is why she was top of the class though. I had seen her train, she was like an animal.

I hadn't done too bad myself though, coming fourth wasn't the best but it was enough to get me into the MP's. I made it clear from the start where I was going to end up in the future...although I was much higher in ranking then. I think I can remember what place everyone came in…

"Which one are you going for Natasha?" Kovu coughed as he straightened out his uniform. I don't even think he made the top ten...I didn't see him and he looks too weak for that.

"Yeah, you came first right? You have an open door to anyone you want" Kinder scoffed as he leant in closer with his arms crossed, looking tiny next to the six foot Natasha. She looked down at him, her white blonde hair becoming untucked from behind her ears and falling across her face. Kinder in the mean time puffed at a strand of curly ginger hair that fell across his eyes.

Before anyone could speak, the other two members of the Kurch trio leap on top of Kovu, knocking him to the floor as they squeezed and played with his face. Their identical brown eyes sparkled with excitement at their new prey. Although they looked far more grown up than their sister, she was far taller than them by a good five inches and had a much more mature personality.

"Into the military police with us or coarse you silly billy" they both sang in unison, they did that a lot.

"Please stop touching me" Kovu said, his tanned skin now dripping with sweat and his green eyes wide with fear. However, the two opted instead to hug him tighter and chirp about how cute he was when he was terrified.

I should of helped by friend Kovu but I was too happy with the idea of having Natasha in the same branch with me. She could protect me from her crazy brothers and she wasn't that bad to look at either.

 ** _'Nobody knows what I feel, I just wanna kill'_**

 **Barry Manila- 15:**

"Don't you think that it's a bit creepy that the Kurch triplets are always together" Kane muttered as he spun a pocket knife around in his hands. His green eyes full of anger although they always seemed that way.

"Not really, me and Eric are always together...we are even going into the same branch" Samuel laughed, hooking his right arm around his brother with a beaming smile on his face. They then turned to me, their identical blue eyes looking deep into my plain brown one's.

I knew why the Kekero twins and the Kurch triplets were always around each other, I guess if you are born alongside someone you get highly attached to them. More so than most siblings.

Kane glanced up at me for a few seconds, his eyes softening before he went back to what he was doing, grunting as he went.

These three have been my best friends throughout my training years and it hurts to be leaving them. They was all going into the Survey Corps but I had always been more interested in the Military Police. I got to protect the human race without worrying about getting myself killed. I would still be ready to fight if I was needed though, I wouldn't turn out like some drunken fool.

"Has he forgot his speech or something?" Solene grunted as she kicked up a dust cloud before trying to get a peak around the stage. I watched as her long brown hair bobbed around as she was chased away from the stage by some dark haired man. She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes before smiling and going off to talk to Ceria.

I hadn't known Solene long but I knew although she was a sweet as sugar, she was very opinionated and wasn't afraid to voice what she was thinking. I, personally, would of never of said anything like she just said. Most of all when I was talking about the commander for the branch I was going into. Unless she had changed her mind about what she was going to do.

"For you, as in saying good luck as I doubt we will see each other after this" Mikaele said brightly as they handed me a small sketch book full of small drawings of us all training. My eyes flickered over to their bright green eyes that seemed to smile back at me. I hadn't really spoke to them, why was they doing such a nice gesture for someone like me?

"You have always been nice to me no matter what so I wanted to say thank you and good luck" They said cheerfully as they balanced on their heels and swung back and forth.

"Thank yo-"

"Get in place and face the stage please" the same dark haired man that just chased Solene shouted before disappearing behind the stage again. Before I could turn back round to thank Mikaele I was pushed forward by Eric and Kane and Mikaele was soon out of sight.

 _ **'You can all burn in hell'**_

 **Nevi Kagamine- 16:**

I smiled as everyone in the crowd hushed and Erwin walked on the stage. I was looking forward to being the Survey Corps and seeing the outside world I had always wanted to see.

"Thank you, I am the Survey Corps Commander, Erwin smith" He said coolly as he looked out to the crowd of people. He must of been nervous somewhere in their but then again, he was always able to pull in volunteers for the Survey Corps. He had a very good way with words.

"Whoever joins tonight will be coming on an expedition outside of the walls in three weeks" A smile formed on my face, only three weeks and I could see the outside world. "I am not going to lie to you, It is more than likely that half of that amount will die on that very expedition" This time my heart stopped and he was drowned out among the gasps of shocked people. I sound like an idiot but I had never thought about the chances of getting killed outside the walls. I couldn't even think of myself dying, it didn't seem possible.

"Not us" Marsellus and Hikaru giggled making Erwin glance down at them before continuing.

"Shut up you two" Jason Stark whispered as he kicked a giggling Marsellus in the leg who was now whispering to his brother about some plan with the mic not working. Jason kept his one blue and one brown eye on the identical twins. I had always admired Jason, he knew when to play around and when to be serious and he never got it wrong. He was a good leader.

"So be warned, by joining us you are also giving everything" Erwin continued after the commotion had calmed down. The more I thought about joining, the more I thought I was making the wrong choice.

After a about ten minutes, Erwin was finally done and dismissed anyone who had no interest in joining. The Kurch twins cheered with glee before running off into the distance holding each others hands but for some reason Natasha stayed put.

I guess I should join them, I am not brave enough to be in the Survey Corps. In all honesty, I would be dead in the first three seconds of being outside. I started to walk with everyone else with my head down. I am glad I never told anyone my plan or I would look like a coward right now. I guess I still have the Garrison.

 _ **'Don't fuck with me!'**_

 **Erwin Smith- Survey Corps:**

There they go, the one's that are not brave enough to give their lives for humanity. I hoped my speech would be as effective as it usually was as we really needed them this year, our last expedition had almost crippled us. It was my job to get them to join and if I didn't get anyone then I had failed humanity in a way.

"Come on Natasha, we can go now" the two boys who interrupted me called as then ran up to a tall blonde girl who stood with her back straight in front of the stage. Her facial expression reminded me of Levi's almost permanent one.

"I am staying here and join the Survey Corps" she answered back to them, pushing the one to her right away. You could see the boy's heart break as she avoided eye contact. It was strange to watch as one tried to pull her away as the other panicked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Stop it!" She screamed making everyone turn round to look at her "It's time we went our separate ways, good look with the MP's and please stay safe" she said in a softer voice as she knelt down to their height. I admired her, she was willing to leave what seemed like family to fight for humanity.

As more people left, I looked at the one's in front of me and nodded. I seemed to have a strong bunch this year. To my right, the two boys were still here but looked a lot less cocky now and almost looked like they wanted to make war with the world.

five from the top ten and eight strong looking soldiers who were close to the top ten. So overall thirteen, perfect. Not the best we have done but even one is better than none.

This was going to be an interesting.

 _ **'Sometimes I wonder what the hell your problem is, why must you love to see me this low?...Won't you just let me live?!'**_

 _ **(Where will I go by Hopsin)**_

* * *

 **Words can not explain how much I want this chapter to burn :(**

 **Don't just judge me on this one chapter please as this an hours work, I always spend much longer on my chapters so It's very bad. I planned to spend all this week writing this but I got a phone call of one of my class mates. We have been put in teams to make a movie and my whole group has just given up and left it. So in the next two weeks I have to finish of the movie, script, three power points, location report, three evaluations and review seven movies all by myself. So just in case I get to wound up in work, here is the first chapter to prove that I am really doing this.**

 **I tried to include everyone who was a trainee in this chapter, the characters that are already in branches will be introduced as the story goes on. Everyone will get a POV paragraph before the expedition in the story. After that it is who fits with what is happening in the story at the time.**

 **Not everyone was in the Top ten. I thought it a tad unrealistic to have most of the top ten joining this time. However, everyone was close to the top ten. I can put the list up if you like.**

 **Just to clear things up, Marsellus and Hikaru Kutch ended up joining the Survey Corps because they didn't want to leave their sister. They was meant to go into the MP's but I though they would fit better into the story line if they went into the Suvery Corps (you will see ;))**

 **I have some questions for you! they don't change anything but it helps me know what you are thinking:**

 **1) what do you think to the story line so far?**

 **2) What character stood out to you?**

 **3)who do you hate at the moment and who do you like?**

 **4) Any ships yet? (that had to be in there ^^)**

 **5) who do you think will die first?**

 **6) Did I write Erwin okay (I am too sure about it :/)**

 **-Thanks for reading this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be farrrrrrrrrrrr better (don't give up on me yet T_T), Annie.**


	4. Lost and Found

**Natasha Kurch- aged 12:**

Running. Thats all our life ever seemed to be, just me and my brothers running from everything and everyone. None of us could even remember why we was running, it was just something that was built into us.

However, for the first time in four nights, I felt that I was finally safe, wrapped up in a blanket on a hay stack and enjoying the deep, dreamless sleep of the dead. Until they decided they wanted me awake. It started with that last blood curdling scream that escaped from my mother's lips that slid into my sleep and pulled me out of it. I rose on my elbows, gasping like a dead animal as I tried my best to remove the bloody images that were now plaguing my head.

The stable was still dark but a dim light was starting to shine through a small crack in the roof. The bitter air stabbed at my skin, making my hairs stand on end and causing my normally pale skin to turn a blueish colour. My breath, along with the horses, froze in midair filling the air with what looked like smoke.

A scrape from outside and the sudden thump of horses hoofs made me jump. To me, every thump, scratch and bang sounded like someone coming to take me and my brothers back home or worse, kill us.

My hand patted the floor until the felt the cold touch of glass. When I found it, I gripped it tightly in my hands. It was my only weapon.

a metal object clattered on the floor, followed by a male voice swearing from just outside the door. I clutch my weapon hard, ignoring the pain as the sides cut into my palm and the sound of blood dripping on the stone floor was just distinguishable over my panicked breathing.

I stood still, watching the door, ready to strike at whoever dared to walk in and try and hurt me and my brothers. However, when the door opened, I leaped across to where my brothers were sleeping. I landed on top of them, causing them to let out pained moans as they scrambled away.

"What the hell?" Marsellus hissed as Hikaru helped him to his feet. I scooted in front of them, still holding my weapon as I watched the intruder looked round in the darkness.

"What are you brats doing in here?" The short man groaned as he moved towards us. I couldn't make out out anything other than his dark hair but I wasn't really trying, protecting my brothers is all that mattered.

The man glanced down at what I held in my hands before looking in my eyes with a blank expression. I took one blood stained hand away from the piece of glass and placed it behind my back to feel for my brothers.

"I wont let you take us back!" I screamed as i jabbed at him but he dodged it with ease leaving me to fall face first on the ground, grazing my uncovered legs and arms.

"Wha-"

"Levi?" the short man was interrupted by a deep voice from inside the door. I glanced up from my place on the floor to see a much taller man with lighter coloured hair, looking confused to what situation he had just walked into.

Who I guessed was Levi, pointed to us as I scrambled to my feet, now shaking because of fear and he ice cold air. The blonde haired man looked down at us then to the blood stained floor. I dropped my weapon and started to cry, there was no way i could fight two grown men. For the first time, I felt I could not protect my brothers. For the first time, I had failed my mother. She had chosen me to protect them and I no longer could.

What happened that day changed our lives forever.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger...**

 **This was part was meant part of a bigger chapter but I thought I would publish this to let you know I am still doing this. Everyone will get backstories but the Kurch's just fits in with the next chapter. Confused by this chapter? All will be explained in no time.**

 **You can most likely guess who found the triplets (one was named) but you can discus that in the review if you like. Also, keep in mind, this is weeks before Eren's stories begins. SO everything around this time is calm (sort of).**

* * *

 **Questions-**

 **1) Who (do I need to ask this?) do you think found the triplets?**

 **2) What do you think will happen?**

 **3) Favourite character in this chapter? (Can't say the two who found then triplets)**

 **4) What did you think of the chapter**

 **5) ways I could improve?**

 **Keep in mind the chapter is short as it was never meant to be a stand alone chapter. Also, not that it matters, I submitted my first OC. It was to a Hunger Games story and his name was Reiner Ludwig. He was a tough guy with a kind heart who was fighting to get back to his girlfriend and get married. He joined a very large alliance and died in 4th place. His throat was slit after he broke away from his alliance and killed a twelve year old girl (he went nuts after his friend was killed). His last words were "Tell Kahleesy I love her". So there you go. Useless information you never wanted to know ^^**

 **-Thanks for reading!**


End file.
